


Panic At The Musical

by Random_Nerd3



Series: HSMTMTS one shots and requests [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Episode: s01e09 Opening Night, Episode: s01e10 Act Two, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Ricky Bowen Needs A Hug (HSM: The Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Upon seeing Todd kiss his mom Ricky sends himself straight into full fledged panic mode. Luckily a certain friend finds him before his panic attack can get too far.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: HSMTMTS one shots and requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885303
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Panic At The Musical

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished s1 of this show and oh my god the angst potential is at an all time HIGH Disney was cowardice, so now I'm making everything more gay and angstier.
> 
> Feel free to comment a request: I don't write   
> x reader (imagines), smutt, teacher-student relationships, or OCs that arent mine. My only request is you respect my choice if I deny your request. 
> 
> Angst and fluff are my specialty!
> 
> Also, I often write on my phone so I apologize for any errors. This is unedited.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~R

The second he was lowered onto the ground after  _ Gotta Get'cha Head in The Game _ Ricky felt the panic surge in his chest. Todd showed up and kissed his mother. He tried to shove his anxieties down but all that did was let them simmer. The voices of his fellow castmates all yelling,  _ the show must go on _ , in the back of his head forced him to power through the rest of the second act. When the call for intermissionwas announced the loudspeaker he pushed his way through the cast. Ignoring their concerned calls of worry Ricky sprinted as hard and fast as he possibly could away from the show. As he passed by E.J. he muttered something he hoped sounded like, "you need to go on as Troy," then like the coward he was, Ricky ran. Away from the stress of playing a lead role. Away from his mother and her new boyfriend. Away from his chances of ruining Nini's opportunity of getting into that fancy performance arts school.

It turns out he couldn't run too far while in the middle of having a panic attack. Ricky was only able to get past the gymnasium doors before he has to brace his hands on his knees to inhale a shaky breath of air.  _ Just like when you and mom practiced when you were little. _ Ricky thought as he tried to slow his breathing. Unfortunately for him, his esophagus had other plans. Now extremely conscious of his shaking hands, Ricky reached up and grabbed his throat, gasping for breath. In the distance he heard someone call out, "guys, I found him!" Ricky couldn't focus on the voice long, his breathing was quickly starting to turn to hyperventilation. Whoever it was sounded worried, but whenever they spoke Ricky couldn't hear them. It just sounded like garbled static as he got dragged deeper into the pit of his panic anxiety attack.

"- eath - cn't eath!" Ricky tried to tell the person who was now kneeling on the ground next to him. They thankfully didn't try touching him, instead they slowed their own breathing to an easy, matchable pace.

"You  _ can _ breathe Ricky. Nothing's going to end -" Ricky cut off the voice with a wheeze,

" - all gonna die, gonna die -" Ricky choked out as he struggled to find air. He tried to stay focused, stay present, but the suffocating weight of the world on his shoulders was getting too heavy to bear alone.

"New tactics," the person said as he shifted sitting positions. Now that Ricky could see the face of the voice the identity of the person clicked in his head.

"E.J. can't  _ breathe _ ," Ricky insisted. Didn't E.J. know the world was going to end? That Ricky was going to die? That the anything wrong with the show was Ricky's fault? E.J. kept his even breathing pattern going, Ricky kept failing to match it. E.J. spoke slowly as he said,

"Ricky you need to listen to me okay?" He nodded then answered with a sob,

"Yes." Satisfied with his response E.J. continued,

"You need to tell me five things you can see Ricky." Ricky collapsed closer to the ground, body weak. "Ricky, five things you can see okay?" E.J. repeated. Ricky gave him a shaky nod,

"You, uh… the door, floor -" Ricky broke off in a panicked cough and began wheezing again. E.J. leaned forward,

"Hey you're doing great Ricky!" He said like he was giving a pep talk. "Can you give me two more things you can see?" Though he had his arms wrapped tightly around his chest Ricky nodded. Eyes darting around the hallway he said,

"Uh the trash can… the clock?" He worded the last item like a question. E.J. didn't seem to care though, he just smiled and hesitantly reached forward.

"Is it okay for me to touch you right now?" E.J. asked, Ricky nodded as his breathing began to slow. E.J. placed a grounding hand on Ricky's knee then asked, "how about giving me four things you can hear?" Ricky omplied to his friend's request.

"The musical through the doors, you breathing, um… the air conditioning in the ceiling and… me breathing?" E.J. smiled again,

"Right Ricky, you're  _ breathing _ . In and out, you're doing great. Now tell me three things you can smell." Ricky rolled his eyes. Ignoring his still-shaking hands he tried to push E.J. off of him while saying,

"Thanks but I can handle this part by myself. Second act is starting soon." To Ricky's surprise as he stood up E.J. just yanked him right back onto the ground.

"Second act can wait. Just because you  _ can _ go through this on your own doesn't mean you have to. Tell me thre things you can smell Ricky." Knowing a losing battle when he saw one Ricky sat back on the ground in his spot across from E.J.. Inhaling slowly through his nose he wrinkled it,

"Gross," Ricky said with a cringe, "the locker rooms  _ suck _ ." E.J. chuckled,

"There you go. What else is there?" Ricky focused on his senses as his breathing returned to normal.

"Popcorn from the consessions and -" he sniffed the air. Ricky leaned closer to E.J. with a smirk across his face "is that flower scented conditioner?" E.J. feigned hurt,

"How dare you! You know how hard it is to keep this beautiful hair in style!" Panic now contained, Ricky reached up and used his sleeve to wipe away the almost-dried tears. E.J. fidgeted then asked, "what uh… are you okay?" Ricky shook his head and the five minute warning announcement was yelled through Carlos's megaphone.

"Not really man. My mom brought her boyfriend to tonight's show. I thought things were getting  _ better _ between my parents, not worse. And on top of that I've been screwing up the show on the day the scout from the performance arts school is here to see Nini. Geeze, what even is our lives? Hey, how'd you know what to do?" Ricky wondered as E.J. helped him stand up. Shrugging he answered,

"One of my cousins sometimes gets panic attacks. I'm just glad I was there to help." The two fell into an uncomfortable silence. Ricky reached up and scratched his arm.

"Right well… thank you," he said wrapping E.J. up in a hug. Luckily it wasn't too akward because E.J. surprisingly returned the hug. With a light chuckle he said,

"Anytime Troy." Ricky winced at the nickname. Letting E.J. go Ricky said,

"I still think you should go on for me in the second act." E.J. frowned,

"Why? I might be the Troy you think Nini needs, but you're the one she  _ wants _ . Besides, sure I thought you were totally gonna quit within the first week of rehearsals, but you really pulled through. You worked your ass of for this Ricky." The five minute warning was yelled through Carlos's blowhorn. As hs shook out any last minute nerves Rick nodded,

"Yeah… yeah you're right." He gave E.J. a quick hug then, to Ricky's surprise E.J. planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"We can talk about this after the show," E.J. promised, "you have no  _ idea _ how long I've been waiting to do that." Ricky nodded, eyes shining with happiness. With a smile split across his face Ricky started the second act as Troy. He was ready to face whatever challenges may come after the show, now that he knew he wont have to face them alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
